Monopoly
by Selfless Love
Summary: Kyouya questions the amusement in playing commoner's games, and tries to understand what merits they receive.


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

---

**Monopoly**

_**A**_s one of the honourable sons of the prestigious Ohtori family, Kyouya just doesn't have the time to play _commoner's _games

Well, it's not like he wants to, in the first place.

Having already tried out activities such as _Scrabble_, _Rich Man-Poor Man_ and _Guess Who?_, he's happy with his verdict that they are all totally and completely pointless. Although he always wins, he finds there is nothing to be gained from playing such games.

Yet, as Kyouya watches the Host Club play, they seem excited, tension builds and breaks, they laugh and, at the end of the day, look somehow satisfied.

Is this why they play?

He doesn't feel _anything _when playing these games. It's apathy. Whenever he plays any _commoner's _game, all he feels is apathy.

---

Tamaki brings in a new game.

He's convinced Kyouya will like it ("It's in his character!" Tamaki exclaims), but Kyouya himself is not so sure.

He tries it out, wearily at first; however he soon discovers it's different from all the other games he's played. For once, he feels the cold in the air, thickening with every dice roll.

As per usual, he wins, but amazingly, it's not an easy one. Haruhi seems to be rather good at this game, and it's not until he traps her in jail that she folds.

He goes home that day, and shows the game to his father, who nods his head in approval.

For the first time in a long time, Fuyumi sees her brother smile. 

---

The days pass.

It's club time, and Tamaki glides over to where Kyouya is typing out the budget, hiding something behind his back.

The twins are just a step behind him, smirking.

"Mother! Haruhi! Let's play a commoner game!"

Haruhi's flinch almost immediately turns into a grimace. Like any good student, she prefers to do her homework over games.

"We've played that one before," Haruhi half-heartedly opposes, but seems to know the battle will not end in her favour.

Kyouya, himself, is extremely tired. He has had three important meetings over the past week, and feels as though he's going insane.

And, insanity, unfortunately, will not do. If he is to inherit the family business, he will need to act as rationally as possible in order to make the best impression towards his father.

"Sorry, mother is busy," Kyouya doesn't even look up from his laptop.

"What?! Why?! Kyouya definitely liked this one!" the twins voices are indignant.

Tamaki pouts, and holds up the box in front of Kyouya's face.

Suddenly, there's a 180° change in his attitude. He stands so quickly, he pushes his chair onto the floor.

He looks inspired, somehow, as though is energy has been restored. Or maybe that's just his glasses glinting.

He turns to his greatest challenger, "I'll cut a quarter off your debt if you play, Haruhi."

The twins hi-five each other, and Tamaki beams.

Haruhi shakes her head, but rises from her seat all the same.

---

By the end of the day, everyone is exhausted.

Surprisingly, Hunny and Mori are the first to pull out of the game, suddenly calling bankruptcy. During a later investigation, Kyouya finds that the twins have been selling them _real_ cakes for _fake_ money.

Tamaki is the next to go. He has no playing tactics, whatsoever, and buys everything he lands on. He soon runs out of money, into debt, and reluctantly leaves the game when the Superintendent storms in and reminds him he is supposed to be having dinner with his grandmother, so why is he still at school?

Haruhi and Kyouya silently team up against the twins, who have been working together since the beginning. The twins somehow manage to perfect their method of rolling doubles, and keep taking turns and flying around the board, until Haruhi points out getting over three doubles in a row is illegal, so they must go to jail.

Kaoru sighs dramatically, and states it's not the only law he's broken, these feelings he has for his brother... Hikaru caresses his cheek and cries that he doesn't care about all that, and that if the only way they can be together is by breaking rules, then...

Haruhi tells them to both go home already because their act is starting to annoy her, there are no customers anyway, and she can't concentrate. They stick out their tongues and leave the confines of the Host Club, lamenting over how no one values them.

Immediately, the pact between the two remaining members is broken, it's now a one-on-one battle for survival. The tension continues to build with each dice roll.

Surprisingly, Haruhi puts up a great fight, owning both utilities and all the railway stations.

However, in the end, when Haruhi lands in Kyouya's most expensive property, Park Lane, completed with five houses and a hotel, they both know it's over.

As Haruhi packs up her things, congratulating Kyouya on his victory, he realises something.

He likes this game.

It tests Kyouya. It pushes him to his limits; an almost endless battle of survival of the smartest.

It's absolutely thrilling, he thinks, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.

This game they call Monopoly.

---

**Word Count:** 863

Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
